Fastback cross-over vehicles have a slanted rear roof area that provides reduced volume in the rear area of the vehicle. These types of vehicles may feature shared passenger compartments and cargo areas. The cargo area is normally accessed through a lift gate.
Cross-over vehicles may provide a third row of the passenger seats. A rear axle is normally located underneath the third row of seats which raises the height of the floor. The third row of seats is raised with respect to the first and second row passenger seats.
The combined effect of a slanted rear roof area and a raised floor and third row seat magnifies the problem of reduced headroom in fastback crossover vehicles.
Applicants' disclosure is directed to solving the problem of reduced headroom in fastback cross-over vehicles and other problems as summarized below.